Pride
by Invader Razz
Summary: This is the tale of the sparks ignited between Cassian and deeply torment draki named Piper. They both have secrets to hide and as they become close they realize they're on the brink of answering questions that hide in the silence. Questions that answers no one wants to tell. Rated T for bad language.
1. New Boy

_**Chapter 1: New Boy**_

* * *

Jogging quickly down my porch steps into the mist, I took in the sweet scent of the baking bread in my oven before clutching my school books to my chest and heading towards the centre of town.

The mist was much thicker than usual and the entire town seemed to be deserted. I walked more towards the entrance to the pride grounds to see what was going on, when I ran into Fallon.

He seemed to be the only person around here so I asked "What's going on Fallon?".

At that moment he looked up from the ground, "Huh?"he said confusion on his face before he realized it was me, "Oh, Piper. You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

He bit his lip before he answered, "There's been a draki from another pride enter our grounds, he says he left his pride to learn more about other prides in the area."

I stared at him for a few moments, "Oh, hold these." I shoved my books into his arms and did a flat-out sprint for the entrance to the grounds.

I skidded to a stop before I ran into Bellen at the edge of the crowd at the entrance. I pushed through the crowd to see this draki and got several people snapping at me, and shoving back. I ignored them all until I saw the boy.

He was the most beautiful boy I have ever seen. Tall, dark-haired, muscular, he had it all. All the girls had their eyes on him as Aligne, (Al-in-yay) the alpha, stepped up to his right. As he turned his head to look at our alpha, I saw his eyes. They were charcoal with flecks of purple. _Onyx draki,_ I thought. But unlike the other onyx draki I've met, his eyes were captivating, emotional, he'd been through a lot.

Aligne's voice broke my focus on the boy and my eyes flicked to him for a moment as he spoke in his rough voice,"What is your name boy?"

The boy's gaze went over the crowd and rested on me for a moment and my heart did somersaults.

Finally he spoke in deep calm voice, which contrasted his boyish grin, and it made my heart flutter because that look was directed at me. "My name, is Cassian."

* * *

"Well, Cassian," Aligne said, "I'm sure we can find a place for you in our pride."

He gave a polite "Thank you" and walked towards me as the crowd cleared.

I stared at him as he stopped in front of me. "Your staring at me." he stated. His grin only got wider as my cheeks flushed a dark red.

"S-sorry." I stuttered and blushed harder.

"So what draki are you?" he asked casually like he wasn't some complete stranger turning my face into a tomato. It made me want to slap that grin off his face.

"I'm not one." I answered and my teeth ground together. I knew perfectly well that I was a draki, but I never told anyone.

"Oh?" he said, confusion crossing his face, "So you're a defunct draki?"

"Quite a demeaning way to put it but yes," I answered icily, "So I assume you don't really want to be around me." At that I turned around ripped my books out of Fallon's hands, and walked away.

* * *

_**End Chapter**_

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! This is Invader Razz here! I would just like to thank all of the people who read my stories for actually reading them. I would also like to encourage you to review and tell me what you think of my stories. I'm always looking for what the readers want to hear so please give me your advice.**

**And just to be clear I do not own anything I write about I usually don't say because I'm too lazy write a sentence about that.**

**Thank you once again and please continue to read my stories.**


	2. Odd Feelings

_**Chapter 2: Odd Feelings**_

* * *

As he watched the girl he just met, Cassian frowned. He had only met one other person with a feisty personality like that and he told himself he would forget about Jacinda whatever the cost. It dawned on Cassian that he never asked the girl for her name.

Frowning again, Cassian turned away from where the girl disappeared to find a tall, fair-haired boy with glimmering green eyes watching where she had disappeared. When he spoke his voice gentle, but rough, "Piper's a feisty one, that's for sure but you can't really blame her," his eyes were gleaming with affection for this girl, Piper, "after all she's been through it's a miracle she hasn't cracked yet."

"What do you mean?" Cassian was genuinely curious about this odd girl. He decided he was going to find out more about her.

The boy stared at him before answering, "Isn't it obvious? She's tormented because she's not a draki and the things people say to her, sometimes she really looks awful from what they do to her." his changed from loving to hatred as he spoke the next words, "Annabeth's the worst, she thinks she's so much better than everyone else just because she's the first female onyx draki in the entire history of the pride."

"Oh," Cassian watched the spot where Piper had gone into the mist and felt a pang sadness that she wasn't back.

"I'm Fallon, by the way. Piper's only friend."

Cassian took the outstretched hand and shook it, though the movement felt more robotic than anything else. He wondered if there was anything going on between Fallon and Piper. He was very protective of this girl.

Pushing the thought aside Cassian went for a subject change, "Fallon, I'm going to need a place to stay. Know where I can arranage that?"

With a grin Fallon motioned for Cassian to follow, "This way." and he disappeared into the mist.

* * *

**_End Chapter_**

* * *

**A/N: Hey sorry this chapter was so short, I'll try to make the future ones longer. I would also like to give a shout out to BeautifulDayDreamer, who's story I enjoyed very much and I hope all of you reading this will have a look as well. I would also like to point out that I have other stories that need reading! So please if you a couple extra minutes check them out, that's all for now. Thank you and have a great night! (because I wrote this at night)**


End file.
